powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Shira
Shira is one of the most elderly of the fox spirits, and one of the most powerful. She's the Island Guardian of Marie, and is the spirit who found and raised Nozomi for her own goals, and kept her away from her mother and sister. Appearance Shira has very long ginger-blonde hair with two ears, and a thick, bushy tail. Her eyes are red, and around them she has red lining. Shira wears Japanese clothing in autumnal colours, or Fotsun clothing, as most speculate it was the Fotsun that influenced the Japanese style. Personality Shira is a very old spirit; wise, intelligent, strong willed and scheming. She has no hesitation in doing what she wants, no matter what that is, or what she needs to do to do it. Every move she makes could easily be a part of her plan. She believes she has seen every face possible, and, through experience alone, can determine someones personality, behaviour, and emotional state and limits at a glance. She'll immediately know how to control you with words along just from how you enter her presence and respond to her greeting. Because of this incredible deductive power, she sometimes solves mysteries by herself. She never catches anybody, but she makes predictions from what she reads and is told. She's always correct as well. She's a very fickle fox that seems to run of whims alone. She could decide to help you, then a minute later take it back, give you false information for the fun of it, or even betray you all together. It's this unpredictability that makes people wary of asking for her aid. She's helpful when she wants to be, but don't for one minute believe she's an entirely good person. Shira loves chocolate as well, and will be more inclined to help, only slightly, if chocolate is given to her. WIP Background HUGE REWORK Powers Shira is a powerful, independent spirit, not as powerful as a ruling spirit, but easily coming in second to them. *Astral Manipulation/Soul Manipulation - Shira has powerful astral abilities, and abilities related to manipulating souls, likely the greatest in Astrala not of a Ruling Spirit. Shira was going to teach Nozomi how to extend her astral powers into soul-related abilities, but she thought that was too much for such a young girl. **Soul Removal/Astral Projection - One of Shira's more deadly powers- she can literally rip the soul/spirit of any being out of its body/mind. *Disaster Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Fox-Fire Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition - Being a powerful spirit, Shira a powerful physical condition. *Illusion Manipulation/True Illusion *Insanity Inducement *Memory Manipulation - Shira is capable of manipulating memories. She was going to use this on Nozomi, until she found out Nozomi had amnesia. *Possession *Plant Manipulation *Precognitive Dreaming - This is how Shira saw visions of the black snake spirit and Nozomi. *Psychic Element Manipulation *Psychosomatic Illusion *Shapeshifting *Spatial Manipulation *Spiritual Element Manipulation - Shira can manipulate elements born from astral energy and the soul. These elements are like psychic elements, but affecting the soul/spirit instead of the mind. *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Time Stopping *Trickster 'PICT Sheet' Trivia *Fox Spirits are a spirit family more related to souls and spirits than primal or elemental power. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet